


Yaz's breakfast

by Thirteencupsoftea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Graham is the understanding granddad we all need, Thirteen is a hopeless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteencupsoftea/pseuds/Thirteencupsoftea
Summary: The doctor is trying to make breakfast for Yaz but it's a disaster, Graham finds her and helps. Just fluff.





	Yaz's breakfast

The doctor crinkled her nose, holding up a blackened round of toast. Graham halted as he walked into the kitchen, the doctor hardly ever came in here. Graham on the other hand liked to catch up on his missed meals. It had been a small galley kitchen the first time he found it, reminded him of the one at his old bus depot. The TARDIS responded to his interest though, expanding the room and filling the cupboards. When Ryan started joining him for breakfast some mornings a wooden table and chairs had appeared in the centre of the room.

 

The toast wasn’t the doctor’s first breakfast attempt of the morning, she was surrounded by abandoned pans with unidentifiable contents, cereal was scattered across the floor and large globules of a strange orange dough were stuck to the ceiling. There were crumbs everywhere and more burnt pieces of toast were stacked up on the table like a house of cards.

 

The doctor spun round "is it s’posed to smell like this?" she demanded, looking quizzically between Graham and the cremated bread in her hand.   


"Uh, not really" he chuckled "only figured that toaster out meself last week. What you gotta do is twist that dial until this light here is the colour you want your toast"   
  
"What colour should it be? I thought the toastier the better" the doctor huffed, running a hand through her hair and lacing it with crumbs.   
  
"Not exactly, here try this" Graham dialled down the toaster by about half and filled it with fresh pieces of bread. "Coffee looks alright" he added, giving her a sympathetic look. Several mugs of it were spread across the counter.   
  
"They all came out brown" the doctor said, looking frustrated.  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"It's boooring, doesn't it come in any more interesting colours? I could go back to the planet of the coffee shops, I’m sure they'd have something better there. Is toast boring? I could land us in France, pick up some fresh croissants, Charles the tenth had a great pastry chef. Then again, croissants are brown too so…"  
  
"You're way overthinking this doc, just give her a smile and she won’t care what’s for breakfast"   
  
Colour rose in the doctor's cheeks, she lowered her head, hair falling across her face, and started loading things onto a tray. _Am I that transparent?_ She felt herself panic _does Yaz already know? Does she mind?_ “what makes you think this isn't my breakfast?" __  
  
"only ever seen you eat custard creams for breakfast" Graham replied.  
  
He grabbed a jar of startlingly pink jam from the fridge and set it on the tray with the toast, butter, and coffee, then handed it all to the doctor with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and walked off down the corridor.  
  
"What happened?" Ryan laughed, stopping to pick crushed cornflake off his sock as he walked in. "The doc's been making breakfast" Graham said "there's plenty of coffee". Ryan raised his eyebrows and reached for a mug just as a wet lump of dough landed in front of him with a soft thud. Graham tossed a damp cloth at him "she could be a while, might as well crack on with cleaning this lot up"


End file.
